It's A Match!
by unfamiliarities
Summary: Two people. A swipe right. A perfect match.
1. Swipe Right

**A/N**

 **Are you expecting angst? You're probably in the wrong place. But for laughs, giggles, snorts and a heavy spoonful of feelings, read on, my friend.**

 **Excuse any grammatical errors. English isn't my native language, but I do hope you enjoy!**

 **This was originally a Robsten Fanfic, decided to change it to Edward and Bella so as to fit with the site's policies. If you want to read the original Robsten version, it's over at Wattpad: wattpad-dot-com-slash-** **user-slash-unfamiliarities , or link in my profile :)**

~ **Bella** ~

"Bella, What the hell is going on with you?" Rosalie looks at me quizzically from across the couch.

I don't blame her. _Even I have no idea with_ what I'm doing.

"Look, Rose. If you're not going to be supportive, how about you just shut up?" I sigh as I continue to enter my email and mobile number.

"You've gone crazy, haven't you?" Rosalie lets out a laugh. _Damn it. "_ I mean why would you, Bella Swan, of all people, sign up for _Tinder_?" Rose said the last word with such disdain. I rolled my eyes at her and her theatrics.

"It's not crazy." _Of course I sound too defensive. Damn, Bella. You're losing your edge._

Rosalie let out a snort. "Of course not."

I smack my phone against her arm. She yelps at the contact. "Stop being such a bitch and shut up!"

She rubs her shoulder, muttering under her breath. "Fine. I don't see why you have to do it, though. You're beautiful. I've got some hot dudes who'd want to bone you." She wagged her eyebrows.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at her comment. I grabbed a pillow on the couch and threw it at her. "How crude."

"Come on, isn't that the whole point of Tinder?"

"It's not just a hook-up app. You get to meet new people within the same area as you." I said. It sounded like I was convincing myself as well.

"Yeah, so they can get into _your_ area, if you catch my drift." She started to cackle, and I groaned at her humor.

"Alright! Fine. It's just an experiment. Besides, I highly doubt there are people going to match with me anyway. And even if there were, I wouldn't sleep with them."

"No way, girl. You're hot, single, and ready to dip some Pringles!" Rosalie reached out and grabbed some Pringles, dipping it into some salsa and licking it off lasciviously.

"Really, Rose? _Dip some pringles?_ Are we in the fifth grade? The fuck does that even mean? Eugh. Stop making out with that Pringle. It's disturbing."

She just shrugged and shoved the chips into her mouth. She wiped her hands, and grabbed my phone before I could even react.

"Hey! The fuck, man?" I said, trying to grab it from her.

"You need to up your selfie game if you want the boys swiping right, ya know." I saw her scrolling through my camera roll. It was filled with scenic locations from shoots and fabulous food porn. Selfies were rare, and usually done with my friends or castmates.

I grumbled, but knew that fighting her would be futile.

"Aha!" Rose shoved my phone in front of my face and pointed to the photo displayed. It was a picture of me from a party, winking playfully at the camera. "Make this your profile picture. Sexy, not slutty. Very badass, like you."

I had to admit, I _did_ look good. I grabbed my phone and edited my profile.

 ** _Bella. 24. I don't give a damn about my bad reputation._**

In a matter of minutes, I was done. I showed it to Rose who nodded approvingly.

"Joan Jett. Nice. Very you."

I loaded up the app and started to view the profiles of other people.

Ugh. Mostly guys with fake tans, creepy old guys, and some unsolicited dick pics. _What the fuck was wrong with people?_

I kept on swiping left, when I found a familiar face.

"Holy shit. No way. Rose! Come over here."

Rose looked over my shoulder, a grin spreading across her face.

"Oh my god. Bitch, you better swipe right and tap that fine ass, or I will."

"Jesus, Rose. Could you be any more crass?"

It was a guy I met only on red carpets. Sure, we had a chat once or twice, but nothing more. It was crazy that we would cross paths here, of all places.

I held my breath and took a chance.

 _Swipe Right._

~EDWARD~

"Oi, Eddie. You got a new girl in your life? " Jasper asked, clearly drunk." I swear, it's like you're _celibate._ Got plans to be a monk, do you?" He laughed, slightly hiccuping in between.

"Fuck off, Jazz. I've just been busy making a living." I down the contents of the bottle of my Heineken. Jasper always had a low tolerance when it came to drinking, so I was stuck with his insufferable ass and had to drive him home to Alice.

" _Come on, Ed._ We're in LA. Live a little." He said. He pulled me next to him, pointing at the group of ladies at the other side of the pub. The girls were all blonde and young. _Are they even legal?_

"You twat. I'm bloody sure they're _underage."_ Jazz squinted his eyes and looked closer.

"Holy fuck, Ed. You're right. But you still have to get laid. Why not try that dating app. Whazzit called? _Grindr? "_ Jazz stood up, his words coming out slurred.

"Oi, I'm not gay. I think it's Tinder?" I furrow my eyebrows, searching through the app store. _Jesus Christ. Am I actually serious about this?_

 _"_ Attaboy. You're bloody brilliant, ya know that?" He starts to stand up, but ends up falling back on the seat. _The fucker's hammered._

"If I download this app, will you shut the fuck up so I can get you home to Al?" I ask. As much as I enjoy our boys nights out, it sucked having to be the designated driver. _I knew we should have booked an Uber. Now I have to drive this douchebag home._

"Alright, mate. Let's set you up a profile so you can meet the lovely ladies of L-A! Woo!" He cheered. I shook my head, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Alright, I need a photo." He took the phone from my hands and waved vaguely. I cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to.

"The fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"Idiot. Pose. Come on."

 _Do I do a smolder? Or do I try that James Dean bad boy vibe?_

I end up smiling, my unruly hair tucked in my beanie, hands tucked in my jacket. It was very candid, and it was good enough for me.

I grabbed my phone and set up my profile. Just in the nick of time, because Jasper suddenly rushed to a garbage bin and heaved his guts out.

"Alright, mate. Time to go home." I grab his arm and put it around my shoulders. "Jesus Christ, you better not mess my car up." Jazz moans in response, barely able to walk.

After driving to his house, Alice thanks me for bringing her husband home. I stay in my car for a few minutes, sobering up so I can drive back to my flat. I finish creating my Tinder profile, and look at the other potential matches.

Fake tits, Big tits, Fake Tan Tits. I snorted at the profiles of the women. _Are they serious? What the fuck did I get myself into?_  
After numerous amounts of swiping left, I end up looking at a profile of a familiar face.  
"Huh." I say out loud. It was Bella Swan. Fellow actor, lovely girl, reserved, but was pleasant to have a chat with. "What's she doing on Tinder?"

I swipe right. The next thing I knew, my phone blinked with three words.

 _It's_ _a_ _match!_


	2. That counted as flirting, right?

**BELLA**

 _Mmmm_. I groan as I slowly start to wake up. I blindly reach for my phone on the night stand, not even bothering to open my eyes. A few moments later, I finally bring the phone to my face, bringing the screen to life. _Fuck_. I squint at the screen, the glare hurting my eyes, as the room was still too dark. Once my vision adjusted, I looked at the notifications on my lock screen.

The first one was a reminder of my meeting with a director about a possible project. The next was a text from Rose, asking me to update her on my Tinder situation once I get a match. Another was from Instagram. _What's this?_

I looked closer at the screen. There was another notification.

 _No. Fucking. Way._ I stared at the block of text that I was waiting for.

 _Someone sent you a message on Tinder!_

I quickly unlocked my phone and booted the app. _Come on, Come on, Come on._

Tapping my fingers impatiently, I waited for the message to load.

"Yes!" I looked at the home screen and saw that I matched with Edward. I squealed with excitement.

Holding my breath, I opened the message.

 ** _Hi there! - E_**

"Shit. What do I say?" Yeah, you know shit gets real when I start thinking out loud. I start to type.

 ** _Heeeey_** ;) **\- B**

Nope. That made me look like a basic bitch. I quickly deleted what I typed.

 ** _Waddup? -_** **B**

Now I sound like a gangster, so I deleted that too. Ultimately, I end up typing something simple. _There. Was that so hard?_

 ** _Hi Edward! :) - B_**

Now, we wait. I went down to get some breakfast, pouring myself a bowl of cereal. My eyes still glued to my phone, I decided to open up Buzzfeed and scrolled for some articles. Just as I was shoving a spoonful of Cheerios in my mouth, my phone dinged as a notification popped up on the screen.

 ** _Wow. It's 7AM, and you're up this early? Haha - E_**

I couldn't help but smile, thanking my luck as he replied to me quickly.

 ** _I could say the same for you. LOL - B_**

 _Come on, Bella. You can do better than that._ How the fuck do people flirt? Movies made it seem so easy. I decided to send another message.

 ** _Besides, don't people usually send a pick-up line or something when they first message a girl? - B_**

 _There. That counted as flirting, right?_ I sigh and stare at my bowl of cereal. Damn, it's all soggy now. I groan, not knowing what to do. "Fuck, what if he doesn't reply? God, Bella." I bump my forehead on the table. _Stupid._

 _Ding!_

I lift my head up and stared at my phone.

 _Someone sent you a message on Tinder!_

I unlocked my phone, and sure enough, Edward replied to me. _Thank God!_

 ** _To let you know, I was working out. You know, trying to keep healthy and all that. - E_**

 ** _I'm not sure about pick-up lines, but I'd love to pick you up later tonight ;)_** **_\- E_**

I felt my cheeks get warm, trying my hardest not to smile at what he sent. _Damn, this man was smooth._

 ** _Smooth, Cullen. Did it work with any other girls? - B_**

 ** _I don't know. You're the only girl I want to impress. ;) - E_**

"Oh fuck me." I said out loud. I was biting my nails, trying to come up with a witty reply. _Damn, dude's got game._ I didn't realize that it was taking me a while to reply. My phone notifications kept on popping up on the screen.

 ** _Isabella, you still there? - E_**

 ** _Oh fuck, I messed up didn't I? - E_**

 ** _I'm really sorry. I'm bad at this, and I would really love to get to know you better. - E_**

By the time I read his messages, I was panicking. I type out a reply, furiously pounding my thumbs at the keyboard.

 ** _No! I'm sorry for the late reply. Really, Edward. I'd love to have dinner with you tonight. How about 7PM? - B_**

 ** _I'm glad to hear that. :)_** **\- E**

 ** _Where do you want to eat? - E_**

 ** _Nobu? - B_**

 ** _Done and Done. Now, if I could just have your number and address._** **;) - E**

We exchange numbers and text him my address. I check the time. _Fuck, it's almost 10._ I had to prepare for my meeting with the director. _Girl's gotta do her job._

Today's gonna be a long day, and I have a feeling that it's going to be a good one.

 **A/N This story was originally published in Wattpad, so if you want to see it with emojis and such, I'm also unfamiliarities on the site.**

 **Thank you for 200+ reads, and I just posted it a few hours ago? Amazing! I'll be posting this quickly, since it's already completed.**

 **If you want to read more stories, check out my Wattpad profile. I decided to cross post this story here as well, and maybe some of my other stories as well. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review/comments, because they make my day great :)**


	3. Seriously? You Met an Actor On Tinder?

"Bella! Great to see you!" Dan stands up to greet me. We were at a coffee shop, so everyone else was busy with their laptops open.

"Hey Dan! You too." I gave him a hug. "So, I heard you got a new project for me." I take a seat across from him as he lays out a stack of papers held together with a bulldog clip. I saw scribbles on the margins, the text set in a typewritten font. _That must be the script._

Dan chuckles. "Yeah, I do. Here it is, actually." He waves his hand in front of the papers, confirming my guess. "I have to tell you, it's a bit different from what you're used to." I chuckle. Honestly, I'm so used to out-of-this-world roles, from rock stars to personal assistants, from horror to drama, my roles had nothing in common with each other.

"Yeah? Try me." I say, bouncing in my seat, excited for what he had in store for me. "You don't mind if I have a cup of coffee, do you?" I ask, grabbing the mug in front of me.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead, Bells." I was carefully sipping the hot coffee when he dropped the bomb on me. "So, this movie. It's a RomCom."

 _Wait. What?_

I accidentally drink too much, making me end up in a coughing fit.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Dan asks out of concern. I shake my head and compose myself.

"No, yeah. Yeah. I'm okay. It's just- It's a RomCom? Me? The girl who never smiles?" I stare at him. _Was he nuts? Me?_

"Oh, come on. Bells, you're a brilliant actress and you know it. And you smile!" He says. "Besides, let me finish my pitch so I can prove that you're perfect for the role!"

I couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, right." He rolls his eyes and continues.

"Come on! All I need is a few minutes of your time. I really think you'll love it. At least listen to me out of friendship and shit." He's practically begging me. Knowing him, he'd crawl down on his knees to beg me. I gave him a punch on the shoulder. _Sigh._

"Shut up, Dan! It's a good thing I love you. Go. Show me what you got."

"You're the best!" And so, he tells me the story, the treatment of the film, the characters. I listen intently. To my surprise, turns out I _loved_ the premise of the film.

After an hour or so, he was done with his pitch. "So, what did you think?" He looked at me nervously, waiting for my reaction.

Finally, I smiled. "Damn, Dan. That's pretty fucking good. I'm in."

"You are? You better not be fucking messing with me, Bells. I would die." His face contorted with horror. _Damn, he should be an actor with his theatrics._

"Stop being so dramatic, Dan. Seriously. I love it. It's not your typical RomCom. I think we can pull this off."

"Right? I hate the typical bullshit in RomComs. It's too unrealistic. People want something that's relatable and real. Not some perfect CEO who screws his perfect assistant." That causes me to laugh out loud.

"Damn straight. When do we start?" I ask. _This is actually exciting._

"Probably a few months. We still have to search for the rest of the cast. But honestly, when we were working on the screenplay, I immediately thought of you." A grin was still plastered on his face, showing how excited he was.

"Sure, but I hope you get me a hot lead actor. I am not doing sex scenes unless he's hot. That's the only thing I need to sign this contract." I said, earning a chuckle from him.

"You got it, Ms. Swan." He says with a wink. We started to catch up on personal affairs, his wife and baby, me and my non-existent love life. Then, I told him about my Tinder meet-up.

"Seriously? You're not fucking with me. You met an actor on Tinder? That's like straight out of a movie." He continues to laugh, not believing my story. "Is this anyone I know?"

"Shut up, Dan! I told you not to judge me. And I'm keeping it a secret until next time. But knowing the paps, you might catch it on the tabloids anyway."

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow, seeing as you're getting busy tonight." He wags his eyebrows at me. I crumple a bunch of tissue then throw it at him.

"Fuck you, Dan!" We were both laughing hard, causing other people in the coffee shop to look our way.

"Oh no. I'm married. Maybe the hot actor will do that to you later." He smirks.

"Oh god. Why am I friends with perverts?" I sigh, falling back against the plush armchair.

"Like you don't want to get laid, Bells? Come on. Let's get going so you can prepare for your date with _Mr. Tinder_." We fix our things, promising to talk again soon to fix the rest of the logistics of the movie. After we parted ways, I receive a text message.

 ** _Reminding you about our date later, beautiful. See you. :) -_** **E**

A smile spreads across my lips. I haven't even seen him yet and he makes me smile like a ridiculous fangirl. I decided to mess with him.

 ** _Sorry, who's this?_** - ** _B_**

 ** _Very funny. After tonight, you'll never forget me again. - E_**

 ** _Of course. I'm fucking hilarious._** **;) - B**

 ** _See you later! I'll be the handsome one at your door by 7._** **\- E**

 ** _I'll be waiting. - B_**

* * *

A/N – Yes, I changed the names to Edward and Bella. If you want to read the R/K version, the link is in my profile. It's on Wattpad, so it's kind of better since the supporting images are there as well.

This was supposed to be the text convo, but decided it would be too much probably so I'll just leave this here (LOLJK I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT TBH)

 ** _Reminding you about our date later, beautiful. See you._** **-** ** _E_**

 ** _Sorry, who's this?_** - ** _B_**

 ** _Very funny. After tonight, I'll have you screaming my name so many times, I promise you won't forget my name ever again. ;)_** **\- E**

Review/Fave/Follow and enjoy! 3


	4. I'm Pretty Amazing at Fucking Too

**A/N Hi there! Just edited a few parts from the previous chapters, because Rob/Kristen is supposed to be Edward and Bella because FFN doesn't allow RPF. If you want the Robsten version, complete with multimedia, check out the stories in my Wattpad account, link is in the profile. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **BELLA**

"Come on, Rose! Help me out over here." We'd been in my bedroom for almost two hours, and I still didn't know what to wear for tonight's activities. I was panicking. My house is a mess, my entire closet is on the floor, I hadn't taken a shower yet, I had to do my hair and make-up and Edward was going to be here in two fucking hours. Rosalie leaned up on her elbows, eyeing me up and down from the bed.

"Come on. Be yourself, babydoll." She said, still not budging from the bed. Instead, she pulled her phone out, placed it in front of her and was raising her eyebrows and sticking her tongue out like crazy.

"FUCKING SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU ON SNAPCHAT RIGHT NOW?" I yelled. Rose was startled, throwing her phone on the bed.

"I don't get why you're making such a big deal, Bells. You've got shitloads of clothes." She gestured to the mountain of clothes on the floor. "Surely, you can choose an outfit."

"I know, but it's been so long since I had a date. What do I do? What do I wear? What do I fucking talk about?" My hands wave wildly as I panic. Rosalie just snorts at me. _I'm not actually sure if she's laughing at me or feeling sorry for me._

"Like I said, be yourself. You're not going to try and be Taylor Swift or Barbie or whatever. You're Bella _fucking_ Swan. You've got a Cèsar award and you're a classy motherfucker. Now tell me, do you _really_ need to impress him, when you're pretty fucking impressive already?" She gives me a shrug. _I knew there was a reason we were best friends._

"Damn, Rose. You're pretty fucking amazing, you know that?" I say, falling backwards on my bed and plopping down beside her. I closed my eyes, taking a break from my panicking and took a deep breath.

"I know. I'm pretty amazing at fucking too." She said with a smirk. _Oh for fuck's sake._

"Fuck, Rose! Need to know basis please! Let's pretend I didn't hear that." I covered my ears and tried to erase the image out of my mind.

"Jeez, don't be such a prude Bella. It's not like you're not gonna hit that hot piece of ass later." I scoff at her comment.

Was I? Isn't that like a third date kind of thing? Or was I that desperate and horny?  
 _Hmmm._

"Excuse yo- I'm not- UGH SHUT IT." My cheeks were on fire. _Damn it, Rose._

I rolled over to my side, hiding my face in the pillow. "Shut up. I can hear you laughing." I felt my bed lift, knowing that Rose got off the bed. I turned over to see her in the doorway.

"Man, Bella. You really need to loosen up. I'll grab us a beer, and you better get your ass moving and get your outfit ready! " I heard her footsteps going towards the kitchen.

"Fine!" I hollered. With a grunt, I got off the bed and stared at my closet. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a white blazer and a pair of leather boots, looked in the mirror and studied my outfit carefully as I studied my reflection. _Now that's what I call an outfit._

I checked my watch. _Shit._ _Edward's gonna be here in an hour._ I went inside the bathroom and started to shower. After carefully scrubbing every inch of my body, at the last minute, I decided to shave. _You'll never know, right?_

"Bells? You in there?" I heard Rose's voice. I rinsed off quickly, wrapping myself in a towel and got out the shower. "Yeah, Rose! Be there in a minute."

I dried myself off quickly, tossing the towel in the hamper. I grabbed my outfit and quickly put it on, fixing my hair and make-up afterwards. I checked myself out in the mirror, trying to see if I had to fix anything.

 _Looking good._

I exited the bathroom to see Rose drinking beer from a can. Once she saw me, she did a double take, eyeing me up and down.

"Well?" I asked, turning around for her. "What do you think?"

"Damn girl. If I weren't taken, I would so tap you right now." She quickly stood up and handed me the other can of beer. "I tell you, he will not be able to take his hands off you."

 _Aww shucks._ I muttered a small _thanks_ under my breath, not knowing what to expect later. Rose gave me a hug, telling me that she had to go.

As I saw her out, she turned back to shout at me from her car. "Bye, Bells! If he turns out to be a creep, text me. If you don't text me, I expect you to be banging the brains out of him." _Dear Lord. Why me?_

"Shut up, Rose!" I flipped her off, earning a laugh from her as she slammed her car door. My elderly neighbor looked at me with concern. Apparently she saw our entire exchange. _Oops._

"Hi Mrs. Banner. Sorry for that!" She just stared at me, then chuckled as she went back inside her house.

 _I swear, one of these days I will get back at her._ I down the remains of my beer, fixing my purse for the date. I check my cellphone, seeing a text from Rose.

 ** _Hey Bells! I left something at your place. - R_**

I rolled my eyes. _Typical. It's a good thing her brain's inside her head or she would have lost it too._

 _Ding Dong!_

 _Must be Rose._ I opened the door, holding the can of beer in my hand.

"What the _fuck_ did you forget again, Asshat?" I asked, putting on my best bitch front for her.

 _Oh fuck. That is definitely not Rose._

"Hey there."


	5. How's That For Laying It On Thick?

_**BELLA**_

 _Oh Shit._

"Edward! What a surprise!" I say, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. I leaned against the doorframe, trying to compose myself. He stared at me, a confused look on his face that made me want to lick it up and-

 _Alright, take_ _it down a notch, Bella._

"Really? It's a quarter to 7PM. Don't tell me you really forgot about me." He was clearly teasing me. _Okay, that's a good sign_. _He's joking, right?_

 _"_ Well, you did promise to be unforgettable tonight."I teased back. For a few moments, we just stood there on my porch, small giddy smiles on our faces. We looked like two teens going out for a first date. Excitement, nervousness, a tad awkward and raging hormones.

 _Okay, fine. The hormones were mostly from me._

Edward eyes the can of beer I'm holding. "Drinking already, Bella? The date hasn't even started yet. I gotta step up my game if the girl needs a drink this early." He said, running his hand through his ridiculously messy hair. My eyes travel down his body, from his jaw to his fitted shirt to his jeans, I couldn't help but blurt out, "We match."

He looks down at his outfit, then back to me, a tiny smile playing on his lips. "Would you look at that. It's a match." He mused.

"So..."  
"Yeah..."

We both laugh at ourselves. "Let's get going, shall we?" He says, offering his arm to me.

"Yeah! Sure." I looked around for my purse, realizing I left it on the couch. "Wait, come in for a second. I'll grab something then we can go." Edward lifts an eyebrow, his lips forming a slight smirk.

"Well, Isabella. Normally, it's dinner first before we go inside the house." He says, following me as we pass through the hallway.

"Ha Ha Ha. Hilarious aren't you?" I grab the purse laying haphazardly on the couch, checking to see if all my things were in there.

 _Phone? Check_  
 _Wallet? Check_  
 _Keys? Check_

I rummage through my purse, checking the remaining contents and I feel a square foil packet at the bottom.

 _Why the fuck is there a condom in my purse?_

I swear I could hear the gears in my head working when all the pieces of the puzzle fit together.

 _Damn it, Rose._

I jerked my hand from the purse, not sure if I wanted to know what other crazy shit Rose had put in there. _Fine, whatever. It's not like it's gonna see the light of day anyway._

I grabbed my purse, ready to go when I saw Edward studying my shelf.

It was scattered with awards, from high school medals to the César I was so proud of. The other shelves held little tokens, from family photos to magazine clippings and little souvenirs I got on set. Each of them was special in its own little way, and every day it got even more special.

"What's this?" Edward asked, looking at the different photos on my shelves. From my mentors in the industry to my costars, these photos documented how I changed from an idealistic young girl to the actress I was today. These photos grounded me to reality, but always reminded me to reach for the stars. I could see the appreciation in Edward's eyes, taking in the sight before him.

"Oh, well, it's my...memory shelf. I'm a sentimental person, so..." I explain. His fingers trace the photo frames.

"That's nice. Got any room for me there, maybe?" He asked, turning his head up to look at me. The hope in his voice made me melt a little. _Fuck, what is he doing to me_?

"Maybe." I replied with a nod. He offered me his hand. Happily, I took his hand and everything else he had to offer.

"Tell me about yourself." He said. The evening was off to a great start. The restaurant management happily offered us a secluded place to dine in, far from the prying eyes of the paps.

"Google me. I'm not hiding." I said with a smirk. He chuckles in response. "No, Bella. Of course people know who the actress is. I want to know who _you_ are."

"Oh, I don't know where to start. I love dogs, hate bullshit. I curse too much but honestly don't give a fuck. Acting is my passion but I hate the celebrity status it's given me. I love my fans, but I love having my privacy, you know?"

"I totally agree." He nods, taking a sip of wine.

"So, how about you? Tell me about yourself."

He gives a small laugh, looking even more adorable. "I'm a Brit through and through, but sometimes I'm losing my accent so people think I'm lying about being English." I smile, taking a bite from my meal as I listen to him. He continues. "My family thought I was gay when I was younger. I used to model and looking back at the pictures, I'm glad that puberty happened."

We continue to chat, learning more about each other as the night went on. Towards the end of the meal, I couldn't help myself but ask him the question at the back of my mind.

"I know this is imposing of me, but why were you on Tinder?" I asked, curious about his answer.

"It's a funny story, actually. My best mate, Jazz. We were out drinking, and he was so wasted. I promised him that I'd have a go at this Tinder thing just so I could drive him home to his wife. I don't know how this app even works, if I'm being completely honest with you."

I leaned closer to him. From across the table, I could smell the musky scent of his cologne.

 _I'd inhale deeply, but I wouldn't want to be creepy or anything on a first date._

"Really? What about the other matches you made?" His gaze holds mine. His bright green eyes softened as his mouth curved into a smile.

"What other matches? I told you, you're the only girl I wanted to impress."

 _Fuck me, I'm a goner._

At that moment, my mouthfell open.

 _How the fuck do you reply to that?_

 _Maybe, "My house, ten minutes, take off your clothes?"_

"Bella, you still there?" His fingers moved to my chin, gently tilting it to face him.

I shook my head, clearing my ridiculously inappropriate internal commentary.

"Yeah, it's just..." I cleared my throat. _Fuck, I've never been this nervous before._ "You've got a way with women, don't you?"

"Why thank you." He said with a chuckle. "Now tell me about your tinder dates."

"Actually, it was just a _social experiment."_ I added air quotes for emphasis "Like, I couldn't take the people seriously. They all looked like fake Ken dolls with dick pics. _Horrible._ " I shuddered at the thought. He was shaking with laughter at my story. "I know! All fake barbies with fake tits and fake tans. Not my cup of tea, thanks."

Looking down, my voice went soft. "Yeah. You're the only one I matched with actually." I looked up at his reaction, his eyes widening in surprise.

"What? A lovely girl like you? Stuck with me?" I snorted.

"Well, _you're_ stuck with me, dude. Take it or leave it." I leaned my back against the chair, matching his sense of humor.

"I'll take it, then." He said. The grin on his face made me feel warm and giddy. _Maybe horny._

 _Damn it, Bella!_

"What a pair. I mean, who'd believe two actors met on _Tinder?_ What is this? A movie?" I said.

"This _is_ Hollywood. Besides, if this is a movie, I can't wait for the sequel."

I raised my eyebrow, trying to hide the smile on my face. "Why Mr. Cullen. Are you asking me out on a second date?"

"No. I'm _also_ asking for a third, fourth, and god knows how many more dates. That is, if you'll have me."

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't we?" _This man was making me melt everytime he opened his mouth._

To my surprise, He stood up and _He. Fucking. Kneeled_. Even in our secluded corner, we weren't invisible to the curious glances by the other customers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said _,_ looking around me. Apparently, the curtains hid my face, but Edward kneeling in the aisle caught the eyes (and the cameras) of other people.

"Bella, will you do me the honor of going out with me on a few dates, from now until you get sick of my face?" He looked up at me, his eyes twinkling with hope and mischief.

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous this all was. "Of course, you idiot. Now get up!" I pulled on his arm, while he cheered loudly, jumping up and down. "Everyone! She said yes!"

The rest of the restaurant whooped and hollered as he took me in his arms for a hug. He whispered in my ear, making me shiver as his lips brushed softly against me, "How's that for laying it on thick?"

 _Yep. I'm a goner._

* * *

 ** _A/N - Yes, Edward in this story is British, because this was originally a Robsten Fanfic. If you want the Robsten version, the link is in my profile :)_**


	6. I'm Pretty Sure I'm Bigger Than That

**BELLA**

"Well, this was fun." I say, thanking Edward for paying for the meal. It took me half an hour to reluctantly agree to let him pay the bill. In exchange, I get to treat him to drinks this week.

"It really was." He muses, offering his arm again just like he did earlier. I grab it, looking up at him as he looked down to me.

We were smiling as we exited the restaurant when suddenly...

 _Flash!_

 _"Bella, is it true you're engaged?"_

 _"Edward, when are you two tying the knot?"_

 _"How long have you been together?"_

 _"Are you pregnant?_

Hastily, Edward wrapped his arm around me, grabbing me and not letting go.

"No comment, please." He shouted over the clamor of the crowd waiting outside the restaurant. I closed my eyes, still seeing the bright lights behind my eyelids. _Fuck, I knew this was too good to be true._  
Edward guided me, walking briskly along the sidewalk still holding me tightly against him. After we turned a few corners, we manage to catch our breath, leaning against a brick wall.

"Bloody fuckin' arseholes." He mutters under his breath. I could hear his harsh British accent accentuating his words, something he tells me only happens in extreme cases. "Are you alright, Bella? I swear if they laid a bloody finger on you-" His fists were clenched tightly, shaking as he looked around to see if there were still people on our tracks.

I was still panting, from the paparazzi chase to the thought of us being in the tabloids. It was all too much, and we've only been out together for a few hours.

 _Engaged? We haven't even kissed yet, for fuck's sake!_

 _"_ It's okay, Edward. I'm fine, really." I placed a hand on his chest, slowly feeling his breathing calm down. He let out a huge breath, finally sighing.

"Okay, that's... That's good." His face visibly relaxed. I didn't realize that his arm was still wrapped around my waist, his hand tightly gripping me. I looked up at him, his smile making me feel safe despite the adventure we had earlier. His hand softly brushed my hair back, never letting his eyes off me. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead, making me melt in his arms.

"Fuck it." Throwing caution to the wind, I pulled away from his arms.

"Bella, what's wro-" Before he could finish his sentence, I placed my hands on both sides of his face and pulled him closer to me. My lips pressed tightly against his, his mouth opening slightly to let my tongue slide against his. My hands move and roam his back, feeling the muscles tensing slightly at my touch. He pulls me tightly against him, holding on to me tighter than before. _He tastes like wine and menthol and oh god I want more._

Finally, we pull away, heavy breaths and faint music the only thing we hear. We quietly laugh, realizing how unreal our date was today. Neither of us wanted to let go, maybe hoping that the magic spell wouldn't end too soon. I decide to break the silence, not wanting our night to end.

"If it's not too soon, how about cashing in on the drinks tonight?"  
_

"So, she just gets caught there, her hand on his dick and me and some of the crew were there to fetch them. It was _mortifying_." We were both laughing loudly, having found a comfy space at the corner of a small pub.

"Holy fuck! She's crazy! What will the children think?" We were both a bit buzzed, sharing funny stories on set. This one involved America's princess, going down on a Disney star. At least, that was what was supposed to happen before we accidentally barged in on them in her trailer.

I snorted. "I'm pretty sure she's Cruella De Vil and not Cinderella." He smiled, unconsciously tracing small circles on the back my hand. _Or maybe I was too aware of what he was doing to me._

"This was a great night, Bella. Thanks for giving me a chance." He said, and I swear his fucking stare just made me speechless.

"Of course. I mean, it was either you or one of those real life Ken dolls." I shrugged. He simply chuckled. I grabbed a swig from my beer. _Was it my fourth? Fifth? Ah fuck it._

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm bigger than that."

 _Say what?_

I had a coughing fit. I mean, _Jesus Christ._

"Bella, you okay?" He moved to my side of the booth, quickly rubbing circles on my back.

"Bigger than that? Jesus fuck, Edward!" I laughed out loud. I felt him shaking beside me.

"Bigger than those plastic Ken dolls. You know what I mean!" He said, a smirk on his face. _"_ It's not my fault your mind's in the gutter."

 _Ah, so you want to play?_

"Oh I'm not sure. Besides-" I leaned in closer to him, my lips barely grazing his ear. I could feel his breath hitch. _Aha._ _Got you now, gorgeous._ "There's only one way to find out how _big_ you really are." I pull away, winking at him. He sits there, looking dumbfounded at my actions. I give him a smug smile, leaning against the couch.

 _Your move, big boy._

He shifts his head, tilting it to murmur something in my ear. "Well, _Isabella_. I'd love to show you some time." His hot breath sent goosebumps down my body. _Gah!_

I didn't know how to respond to that. Actually, I'm pretty sure I didn't want to reply to that.

 _Playtime's over, folks! The funtimes begin now._

I slid my hands into his hair. _Fuck, so soft._ His lips planted on mine, his tongue slowly swiping to gain access to my mouth. It was warm and wet and wonderful and I didn't want to stop. A whimper escaped my lips, and he smiled. His forehead against mine, he managed to whisper. "You're a fucking dream, Bella."

Before we got carried away and I just banged the wits out of him in this dive bar, I managed to pull back from him.

"So, do we do this at your place or mine?"


	7. Don't Worry, I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Lemons ahead! You have been warned. ;)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fuck, Bella. You're killing me." Edward says, groaning against my lips.

 _How about we stop fucking around and just get to the fucking part?_

We were at his house, my blazer on the floor, his shirt and jacket thrown on his couch, and my back pressed against the wall as his hips were grinding against me.

We couldn't keep our hands to ourselves, just grabbing at each other and touching and feeling every inch of skin we could reach.

"Oh god." My head fell back as he started to move, his lips traveling down planting butterfly kisses from my jaw, my neck, my collarbone. He stopped for a moment, smiling against my skin. His voice, all husky and soft and _him_ , murmured, "I can't believe you're here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward." I said, teasing him. But our makeout session made my voice sound like I was pleading instead of joking. Edward started to move again, hitching my leg, wrapping it around him and _Oh._

 _Yes._

 _There._

 _More please._

He pulls back, his mouth an inch against mine. A whimper escaped my mouth, and I was anticipating his next move. He made me feel like I was on fire and drowning and yet I couldn't get enough.

Finally, _finally,_ his lips pressed against mine. He was smiling, and the next words that came out of his mouth just made me even eager for more.

"Don't worry. Now that I've got you, I'm not planning on letting you go."

We continue our motions, sensual and smooth, building a rhythm only for the two of us. He hitched my other leg up, both legs now wrapped around his waist as his lips start to travel and leave kisses from my neck to my chest. He started to walk down the hallway. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as his cock pressed into my core, and I swear I was going to combust if I didn't have my wicked way with him soon.

He reached the end of the hallway, one hand pressed against the small of my back, the other fumbling with the doorknob, trying to get us into his bedroom.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Excited, aren't we?" My laughs turn into moans as a low growl comes from his throat, passionately kissing and sucking at the spot where my neck and shoulder met and _Why was I laughing again?_

I hear the click of the door open, Edward throws me down on the bed. His shirt was already discarded on the living room floor, so he decided to do the same to me. He was in such a hurry that I heard a loud rip and a few buttons clattering on the floor.

"Edward! This top is a hundred dollars!" I shout. He growls playfully, nipping at the exposed skin. His chuckle sends vibrations down my skin and _Oh God, help me._ _If he does that again, I'll let him rip all my clothes._

"I'll buy you a new one, love." He cups my breasts, his touches making me squirm underneath him. He maneuvers his hand, quickly unhooking my bra and leaving me in only my jeans.

"You're magnificent." He hands travel down my body, tracing the curves of my breasts to my hips, settling on the hem of my jeans. "Off with this, then."

I lift my hips up to get rid of the ridiculously tight article clothing on my legs. His lips go back to mine, soft moans filling the air of the room. His fingers finally trace the edge of my underwear, shifting it slightly so that his fingers traced my folds.

Whispering in my mouth, he says, "I see I'm not the only one who's excited." I could hear him grunt as a finger slowly slid into me. My hips jerked at his touch, my head falling deeper on the bed and-

 _Yes._

 _Just._

 _Like._

 _That._

"Edward, I need you." I moaned. The pleasure was too much and I didn't know if my body could take it. I reached for him, moving my hand on his abdomen, feeling the contrast of soft and hard as I try to help him out of his jeans. He kneels back, quickly unbuckling his belt. A few awkward movements and all our clothes were off.

In the darkness, all we could see was each other. His eyes search mine, asking for permission. I fisted his hair in my hands, trying to get him as close as possible. He took my bottom lip in his mouth, softly nibbling and _I can't take this anymore._

"Do you have a condom?" I whisper in his ear. He nods, his hand searching blindly in his drawer. I look to my side, and there it was. An unopened box of condoms. _There's probably enough for next week!_

 _My internal thoughts are probably hornier than I am._

"Hoping to get lucky?" I lean back against the bed, still breathing heavily from his kisses.

"A guy can dream." He says with a smirk. He kneels back, placing the piece of latex on his length.

 _Definitely not disappointed._

He goes back to his position, kneeling over me and kisses me. This time he's more gentle, slow. The passion, the hunger, the fire is still there, leaving me burning underneath him.

"Is this okay, Bella?" He asks again. The tip of his cock slowly sliding against my entrance. I tilt my hips, trying to increase friction, but Edward's hands hold me in place.

"Yes. God, yes." With one last kiss, he slides in me. I moan out loud. I hold him in place, getting used to the feeling of him inside me.

 _Relief._

 _Ache._

 _Desire._

 _More._

A few heartbeats later, he pulls out. I could see his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted, his jaw clenched and his muscles tense. He was holding back, and I swear he was probably too good to be true. Again, he pushes inside me, making me groan and writhe underneath him.

"Like that. Just like that, baby." My eyes close, the pleasure overwhelming me. Slow and sensual, our bodies rocking against each other, it was pure pleasure and heaven and _please don't stop._ Legs around his waist, chest against his, bodies intertwined and yet the thirst was still there, waiting to be quenched.

"Bella, look at me." His hand caresses my face. I open my eyes to meet his. Even for a first date, it was surprisingly intimate. His eyes held a thousand stories I wanted to hear, wanted to know, wanted to be part of.

I tilt my hips, making his thrusts go even deeper. His head dropped to my shoulder, panting heavily. "Fuck, this feels so good."

"Don't stop, Edward." He picks up the pace, and I try to grab onto his shoulders, his back, trying hard not to fall as he bucks his hips wildly. I grab for his ass, holding him closer to me.

"Please, Bella. I can't- It's too much." He moans as he starts to thrust erratically. Then I feel it.

 _Close._

 _Close._

 _Close._

My walls start to clench around him, his hand starting to rub tight circles around my clit.

"Ungh...Oh god...So close..." I whimper. He moves his mouth to my ear, his hot breath on me.

"Let go, love. Come for me."

And suddenly, I'm there. My body quivers, my mouth open in a silent scream as I feel my body riding out the waves of pleasure overcoming me. A few thrusts later, I feel Edward pulse in me, collapsing on top of me. We both catch our breaths, panting heavily at our activities.

A few moments later, he plants a soft kiss on my forehead, moving off of me as he disposes of the condom.

"Hey, come back." I say, grabbing onto his arm to pull him back to bed with me. He lies down beside me, pulling me against his chest. He hugs me, whispering in my ear. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. _"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I blink my eyes, letting the sunlight wash over me. My head was slightly throbbing and my body was aching. I try to move, but realize that a familiar weight was pressing down on my stomach.

Slowly, it all comes back to me.

 _Teasing and tasting and tenderness and too much and not enough._

I turn my head, looking at Edward sleeping soundly beside me. The weight of his arm pins me down, holding me tightly against him. I gently trace my fingers on his jaw, feeling the slight roughness of the stubble. He fidgets slightly, murmuring something about vampires and sparkling. _Whatever that meant._

He pulled me closer, still unconscious. Unfortunately, as our legs were still entangled, I felt something press against my back.

 _Ah. Big boy's ready to play._

I start to shift my hips, hearing him moan in his sleep. A few seconds later, a soft "fuck" comes from his lips. _Yes, time to wake up, sleepyhead._

"Bella, what are you doing?" He says, grunting.

"What? It was your buddy that woke me up first." I said with a laugh. He tilted his head to kiss me, morning breath be damned.

"You're ridiculous." He rests his head on my shoulder, chuckling softly. I patted his leg, trying to move it off of me. "Come on, Edward. Gotta go to the bathroom first."

"No. I like having you in my bed."

 _Don't worry. I like it too._

 _No, Bella! You have a meeting today!_

"Fuck!" I shout, trying to search for my phone. _It's in the living room, stupid!_ "What time is it?"

Edward furrows his eyebrows, looking at the screen of his phone. "It's 8:30 AM. Why?" He asks, sitting up on the bed and letting me get off the bed.

"Shit! I've got to meet someone today in less than an hour. I can't go home now. Fuck!" I ramble on, panicking at the fact that I'm probably going to be late.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll lend you some clothes. I'll even drive you there." He says, getting up to rummage in his drawers and _fuck me, his ass looks terrific._

 _"_ Bella?" His voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I know you want another round, but you'd better get your ass in the shower so you won't be late." He says, offering me a shirt. It was a white tee, with Irie printed in bold, chunk letters. I stood up, kissing him on the cheek. Before I pulled away, I whispered, "Well, why don't we save water and shower together?" With a smirk, I walked towards the bathroom.

I heard Edward groan behind me. "Fuck me. You'll be the death of me, Bells." He grabbed two towels, eventually joining me in the shower.

 _What a way to start the day._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **Thoughts are very much appreciated! :)**


	8. Looks like I found your leading man

Thank you for reading! Here we go!

* * *

"I think this shirt's still way too big on me, Edward." I say, frowning at the shirt. Don't get me wrong. I _loved_ the shirt. It was soft, comfortable and smelled like him. However, it was too big, so I looked like a hobo when I wore it.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He says, an arm wrapped around my waist as we walked towards the restaurant.

Usually, I hated going out in public. I was usually armed with shades, a bitch face and my middle fingers pointing up to the sky.

And public displays of affection? _I'd rather you shoot me in the head, thanks._

But with him? I was too happy to even care that we were in public. After an evening together, Edward managed to turn me into a giddy schoolgirl.

 _I know right? What the fuck?_

The worst part? To my surprise, I was okay with it.

Our secret smiles, our matching humor, our subtle touches. We were definitely a match.

"Come on, Edward. You're probably still hungover from the great sex. I look like a white girl trying to be a rapper." I say, looking up at him. He had a smug grin on his face, his teeth shining and dimple showing and all I could think about was wiping that smug look on his face.

Preferably with my lips.

Or tongue. That could work too.

"Great sex, huh?" He looked down at me, all cheeky and infuriatingly adorable.

Of course, I've still got a bad bitch reputation to uphold. Can't let him think that I'm losing my edge.

"Shut it, Cullen." I hiss through my teeth, giving him a slap on the chest. He stops walking, pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you like it loud, don't you?" He says, looking mighty proud of himself. He dips a bit lower, his voice hushed. "You like it when I make you scream my name, yeah?" His breath sends shivers down my spine. Oh Lord.

 _I'm sure Dan will understand if I'm late._

He fists my shirt and I held my breath. Is he actually going to take off my shirt here?

Mildly concerned and definitely bothered, I noticed Edward simply knotted the side of the shirt.

Oh.

"My sisters used to do this in the summer. Thought you'd like it." He mused, his hand still brushing the exposed skin on my waist.

I turn, facing the reflection of a store window.

Very nice. I'll make sure to show my appreciation later.

"I like it." I turn to him, tiptoeing slightly to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I like you." He replies, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I like you too." I murmur against his chest. I pull away, knowing that I'll be back in his arms in a matter of time. "Alright, cheeseball. Time to get going."

I say, pulling his hand as we near the restaurant where I was supposed to meet Dan.

Once we reached the entrance, Edward opens the door and ushers me inside, his hand never leaving my back.

"Isabella!" I hear Dan shout, trudging his way through the tables. "You're finally here!" He stops in his tracks, eyeing me and Edward together.

"Oh. _Oh_." Realization dawns on his face. "So, this is Mr. Tinder." He says, folding his arms in front of him.

Edward turns to look at me, slightly amused and mostly confused. I shrug.

"Ah, yes. Edward, meet Dan. An old friend of mine and a brilliant director. Dan, this is-"

Cutting me off, he takes Edward's hand in his, shaking it. "Yes. Edward Cullen. Apparently you two are engaged." Dan raises a brow, looking at me with a question in his eyes. I answer it with a punch in the arm, making him yelp.

"Shut the fuck up, Dan! You know better than to read those rags." I huff. Edward, still beside me, simply laughs. He still hasn't let go of his hold on my waist, and I'm pretty sure I didn't want him to.

"Ah. Well, let's just say she said yes. A lot of times, in fact." He replied. Catching his double entendre, he earns a punch from me as well. A soft fuck falls from his mouth.

 _Yeah. I made sure that one hurt, you cheeky bastard._

"Sorry, love." He leans closer to bury his face in my hair, my head still not turning to face him.

Amused, Dan studies us. "Hey, Bella. Looks like I found your perfect leading man."


End file.
